jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:To i owo o Pierwszej Miłości/Poszukiwanie smoka
Prolog: Pewnego razu, w Berk było takie zamieszanie: smoki krążyły na wzgórzu. Wikingowie okrążyli coś. Podszedłem do nich, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Te udawały, że mnie nie było. Patrzyły się na... Patrzyły na ASTRID! Leżała. Miała trochę krwi na brzuchu. Obok niej leżał miecz. Zaraz, przecież smoki nie mogły użyć broni! Przestraszony próbowałem zobaczyć i sprawdzić, co jej jest. Ale jakiś wiking, chyba strażnik zagrodził mi miejsce. - Puśćcie mnie! Dlaczego nie szukacie tego potwora! W następnym rozdziale, domyślimy się jaki to potwór mógłby być i ruszamy na wyprawę. Czy Astrid przeżyje? '' Rozdział 1 - Poszukiwanie potwora Nie wiecie, jak się czuć, gdy ktoś bliski zemdlał. Tak, ZEMDLAŁ. Astrid teraz leżała w szpitalu. Gdy przyszedłem, ta nie chciała mnie widzieć. - Jak się czu... - Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić, ty... ty... - Astrid nie mogła wykrztusić słowa, jak mnie obrazić. Przerwałem jej. - Chwileczkę, Astrid, o co ci chodzi? Prychnęła. Naprawdę , nie wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi. Gdy próbowałem jej coś wyjaśnić, do sali weszła pielęgniarka. Mało jest pielęgniarek w Berk. Co by dużo mówić, mało jest szpitali! - Co się tu dzieje? - spytała. - Za chwilę będzie operacja. - Zaraz, niech pani da nam chwilkę! - Minutkę. - Dobrze. Gdy wyszła, zapytałem o najważniejsze: - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Astrid, ale najważniejsze: kto cię zaatakował? - Nie wiesz? To się domyśl, panie "mądraliński". - Już. Czas odwiedzin zakończony. Proszę wyjść. Po drodze do domu, Sączysmark, i Śledzik poinformowali mnie, ze jest zebranie w sprawie pobicia Astrid. Prowadził je Stoick Ważki. - Nie ukrywam, że to wyjątkowe zdarzenie. Dawno tak się nie stało. Przedostatni był Śledzik. I tak był to fałszywy alarm. Sami wiemy, co narobił. - Przestraszył się nie ducha, a szamanki Gothi - powiedział jeden z Wikingów. - Czy ja pozwoliłem ci mówić? No właśnie, przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Kto to może być? Pierwszymi podejrzanymi są Drago Krwawdoń i Albrecht Perfidny. ślady wskazują, że to nie mógł być smok. Ale Astrid zamknęła się w sobie i nie chce nic mówić. - No właśnie - przerwałem mu - Mnie nie chciała słuchać i... - Wiemy, dobrze. Nie my jedni próbowaliśmy z nią rozmawiać. - Ale... - próbowałem powiedzieć o mnie, że Astrid coś przede mną ukrywała. - Dobrze, wysyłam armię, by dowiedziała się czy to on. - Nie! - zaprotestowałem. - Muszę jechać z wami. ''W następnym rozdziale poznamy kolejne tropy zaginięcia Astrid. Rozdział 2 - Więcej straciliśmy, niż zyskaliśmy - Ty z armią, mój drogi? Nie, jesteś jeszcze za młody - wszyscy zebrani się roześmiali. - Ale naprawdę! Przecież już walczyłem z różnymi smokami! - Ale nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest smok. To jeden z wrogów. - Będę ostrożny! - im bardziej próbowałem się "prezentować" i przekonywać, tym bardziej zebrani się śmiali i mój ojciec, bardziej się wściekał. I w takim humorze (przypuszczacie w jakim) wróciłem do domu. - I nic z tego, Szczerbatku - ten zrobił słodką minkę, a ja go przytuliłem. - Och, Czkawka! - przyszli tu moi przyjaciele ze smokami. - Przykro nam... - Oj tam, nic nie szkodzi. - No przecież wszystkim nam zależy na Astrid. Schowaj dumę do kieszeni - powiedział Thorston. - No wiem... - Ja słyszałam, że tamci zaczną poszukiwania jutro już z samego rana - stwierdziła Szpadka. - Nie możemy tyle czekać! - przeraziłem się. Jot i Wym zaczęli się niespokojnie poruszać. - Ale ja mam plan - wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Sączysmark. - Jaki? - popukał się w głowę Śledzik. - A taki - Sączysmark wszedł na smoka i zachęcająco pomachał ręką. - Chodźcie. Lecimy. - Chcesz uciekać? - spytała Szpadka. - Nie uciekać - powiedział Sączysmark. - Znaleźć Wikinga, który zrobił krzywdę Astrid. To chyba jasne. - Ale... - Lecimy! - jak powiedział, tak i zrobił. I tak zaczęła się nasza wielka przygoda... Jeździliśmy przez lasy, ale musieliśmy w końcu odpocząć. - Jeszcze 2 mile od zatoki Drago Krwawonia. - Boicie się? - spytał Śledzik. - Ja osobiście się boję. - Nie, my nie jesteśmy tak strachliwi, jak ty. - powiedziała Szpadka. - Ale kto mógłby być tak perfidny? - spytałem. - Może Albrecht Perfidny? - zażartował sobie Mieczyk. - Bardzo śmieszne. To jest śmiech przez łzy. My jesteśmy w bardzo smutnej sytuacji. - zauważyła Szpadka. - Zgadzam się z tobą - powiedziałem. * * * - Gdzie jest ten Czkawka? - pytał się ojciec. - Chyba byłem dla niego za surowy. - Może - powiedział strażnik. Stoick posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie. - Na pewno wpadł mu do głowy jakiś głupi pomysł. Szukać go! - nakazał. * * * I jesteśmy na wyspie. Była wielka. Miała dużo drzew, i dużo wojsk. Zauważyłem, że Krwawdoń siedział na małym pagórku, na tronie. Postanowiliśmy, że się do niego zbliżymy. - Panie, jacyś sześcioro, do króla! - próbowałem, powiedzieć, że król nie chce nikogo widzieć, ale... - Kto to? - spytał. - To my. - powiedziałem. - Kogo moje oczy widzą? Czyżbyś ty był Czkawka? - pokazał na mnie. - Tak - odpowiedziałem. - Co chcecie? - Gdzie jest Astrid?! - palnąłem ni w pięć ni w dziewięć, a on pstryknął palcem. - Zapraszam. W następnym rozdziale, ( nie chcecie wiedzieć). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania